eotdfandomcom-20200215-history
Azoth Sphere
The Azoth Sphere is comprised of the tiny bonds that hold everything together. These bonds may be captured, removed, or rearranged to transform the properties of one thing into that of another. Potential applications include Alchemy and Transmutation, breaking things down and rebuilding them. This sphere can be found almost everywhere within the material plane, but only in tiny quantities. Gravis > Azoth > Mundus (The Azoth Sphere does well against the Mundus Sphere, but has trouble against the Gravis Sphere.) Thematic Basis Azoth is, in part, inspired by the real world concept of the same name. It is tied to the concepts of alchemy and transmutation and is perhaps somewhat derivative of FMA. The idea behind this version specifically is that the tiny bonds that hold everything together are manipulated in various ways to achieve a specific goal. Basic Aspects The basic aspects of this sphere include the magical concoction of potions, poisons, and other similar things. These concoctions differ from what mere science can accomplish as the inherent magical qualities within the ingredients can only be brought forth through this sphere. Another basic aspect is breaking down the tiny bonds that hold things together which transmutes the target into something simpler. Advanced Aspects In general, what separates the basic from the advanced within the Azoth Sphere is the number of steps taken or the amount of precision required, sometimes both. Either way, the following include things within the advanced aspects. A novice Azoth Mage should avoid these as negative spell costs would be the least of their worries should should they fail. * Hallucinogens - These may create a variety of illusions within the mind of a target. * Combustion - Provided that the appropriate factors are in place, this is also possible. * Transmutation - Similar to the basic aspect, but here qualities may be created or (more easily) transferred. * Specialized Potions - These can be quite a few things such as a simple strength enhancement or immunity to fire. * Creation - Far and above any other Azoth magic, the ability to create something from "nothing" will incur a hefty cost and requires extensive knowledge of the thing being created, but has clear benefits. Practical Applications The services of an Azoth Mage are always in demand. Basic and specialized potions are always in demand, and their capacity to transmute can come in handy as well. Azoth Mages tend to be well traveled out of necessity to further their craft. Combat Applications In a sense, (already made) potions are similar to enchantments in that they can be utilized instantly without any cost. The applications there are a no-brainer, however it isn't always feasible to carry around a hundred different potions. To make up for that, combustion and breaking things down through transmutation offer useful combat advantages. Natural Occurances The Azoth Sphere can be found within pretty much everything, but only in tiny minuscule amounts. It is only through alchemic refinement that its presence is made known. Trivia * The Azoth Sphere's alchemy and transmutation has multiple inspirations from other media. * While the Azoth Sphere is clearly the most science-y sphere, it doesn't necessarily have to be used in that way. * The Azoth Sphere was a big part of the creation of Artifacts. Category:Spheres of Magic